Burgundy Eyes
by NeverForgetThisPen
Summary: A twisted love triangle in the heart of the Volturi. Jane, begins falling in love with Aro, though be believes he "looks" to old for the girl, and her twin brother Alec becomes jealous of the attention Aro is getting from his best friend and sister.
1. Twins

_I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does -I just make them fall in love, and get jealous._

Two young children lived alone with their mother in one of the many small villages of old Italy. They were seemingly happy children, attending school whenever able and helping their mother with the cleaning.

During these times, it was odd for a widow not to remarry, as it was difficult for a woman to come upon work other than cleaning and sewing. Still though, she refused any suitors who came to her doorstep.

At nighttime, after her twins were put to bed, she sat near the fire, mending holes in shirts for money. She had never had any proper training as a tailor, but she charged much less, and always had a bundle of clothing to stitch. It was during this time, that she would sit on her stool near the fireplace and think back to her own girlhood.

When she turned twelve years old, near the age of her own children, her father had begun to look through the village for available men with whom he could set up a match. By then time she had turned thirteen, the proper age for a young woman to marry, her father had found none that wanted to marry the daughter of a farmer. They did not have a lot of money, and at the time, farmers were not thought to be of any social importance, but she was beautiful. Wavy, ash, brown hair, and eyes as dark as coals. She looked much older than the tender age of thirteen, because her body had matured much quicker than the other girls in the village -this was said to be good for child bearing.

Finally, one day, when her father returned from town, he announced that he had found a match for his daughter. Her match arrived the next day for dinner, and her parents could not have been more pleased with him. He was a merchant, and owned his store in the village. This would have been pleasing, even exciting to her had he not been so old. From what he had told her mother, he was just turning thirty five. She had depended on her mother to tell the man no -to throw out the whole idea, but it was her mother who had changed her mind.

"You must do this. I know he may be older than you feel comfortable with, but he can take care of you and love you, and in time, you will grow to love him back."

In just two short weeks, she was married. Her life changed drastically. She had new dresses to wear, always had food on the table, and learned to deal with her new husbands needs. Although her husband was a "needy" man, they had been married for ten years before she became pregnant. Instead of one child, they had been two. A rarity at the time.

They were named Jane and Alec. Even as infants they were closer than any siblings she had ever heard of. They cried together, laughed together, even began growing their teeth at the same time. As toddlers, they barely spoke to her -barely spoke at all actually. It was if they had their own language, which needed no words, and through that, they would communicate. As Jane and Alec grew, they spoke up more, but still remained as close to each other as ever -finishing the others sentences.

When the children turned ten, her husband died, of what the doctor said was a heart attack. She realized at this time that her mother had been right. She had learned to love him. Although he was old enough to be her father, he had taken care of her, loved her, and given her two children who were quiet, but obviously loved her unconditionally. No other man would ever take his place.

Because of her decision, the family of three quickly began to run low on money. She had to sell the store, and buy a small house near the edge of the village. They lived off of that money for almost a year and a half, that was when she began sewing clothes.

Many other women in the village wondered why she decided to never remarry -because they doubted if they could support two children on their own. Loving a dead husband too much was not a good enough reason for them, especially since they had been so far apart in ages. With their questions, came answers, gossip passed from mouth to ear, and around again.

Stories of witches were popular in neighboring villages. Everyday, news of another death lingered through the streets. Burnings and hangings were the most popular form of execution of a witch, but drowning and pressings were used just as often. It was believed only a witch could survive such punishment, so when every person who had been accused died, those in charge of the slayings claimed that the witch must have been controlling them.

When the twin's mother decided not to marry, and still was able to feed her children, and clothe them, people in the village began to whisper. Many knew that she had taken up sewing, but they refused to believe that it was enough to live off of. Then, people began involving the twins in their stories, claiming that giving birth to two children at once, and having both of them live into childhood, was an abnormality -not something seen in normal households. As all rumors do, they spread to the children. Soon Alec and Jane were no longer accepted among their peers.

It didn't bother them at all though, as they rarely ventured out of their own little world to play with others, but as the rumors circulated, their usual behavior became the village's obvious sign of witchcraft.

Men stopped bringing their shirts for their mother to mend, and money became scarce. Dinner soon became nothing more than water thickened with animal fat and a crust of bread, if they were lucky.

One chilly morning, the towns people had all they could take. With torches lit, and pitch forks in hand, they made their way to the home of the so-called witches. Pounding upon the door awoke the mother, who scrambled to the door, praying it be a customer who had yet to hear of the villages lies. Instead, she was met by every villager. Men grabbed her wrists and held her tightly, as more entered her home in search of the twins. Jane and Alec were pulled from their bed, without even having time to put on their shoes, because everyone knows a witch doesn't feel the cold. The mother wept as she and her children were placed onto the back of a wagon, the twins remained silent as ever.

When they were brought to the center of the village, the mother was placed in stalks. Arms and neck, between heavy wooden boards to keep her from moving around. Alec and Jane were tied to either side of the stalks, by their wrists and ankles. This is where they were meant to stay, until the following morning, where they would be tried as witches before the village.

Jane and Alec sat dutifully by their mother's side, unmoving, and quiet. Even when mother's brought their children by to throw rotten vegetables at the family, they never moved. A tomato hit Alec across the face, he merely closed his eyes as the horrid smelling pulp oozed down his face. Jane's hand found Alec's, and squeezed. He squeezed back.

Through the day, they listened as their mother coughed, gasping for air. It pained them to see such a caring woman go through the pain she was. They realized, that although they had always been content and happy with each other, life as they knew it, was unfair. At the end of the day, Alec and Jane were in the same spot that had been placed in that very morning. Stinking, rotten, food surrounded them and befouled their clothing. A young girl had even come close enough to Jane to spit in her hair, yet they never moved an inch. At twilight, when the weather began getting cold again, and every other child was tucked safely into bed, Jane and Alec's heads turned, in unison, to their mother, who was quickly becoming tired. She had been catching a cold, and thanks to the days labor on her body, she was losing the strength to keep standing. Her knees began to shake, then, gave out.

Jane and Alec watched in horror as their mother began choking. She tried to pull herself back up onto her legs, but there was no strength left in her body. The twins suddenly became frantic, pulling at the ropes which bound them to the stalks. Then, their mother stopped moving, her body became limp, and was slumped awkwardly against the stalks. The twins had just watched their own mother die, without anything they could do to help.

Once again, they became like stone. Backs against the wooden wall that now held their mother's lifeless body up, hand in hand. The night became cold, and the two were still in their evening clothes. It was a wonder they did not freeze, but when they awoke in the morning, a blanket was rested over them. Neither had heard anyone walk across the rocks around them.

"Thieves!" "Witches!" "Children of Satan!" Those were just a few of the names called at them when the village people arrived the next morning and saw the blanket. Alec and Jane remained quiet. Neither admitting or denying guilt. When the townspeople found their mother dead, they claimed it was Alec and Jane who had killed her. With their magic.

After finding the blanket and their dead mother, the townspeople found no reason for a trial. The twins were obviously behind all of the sickness and bad fortune in the city. They were dragged by the ropes that had tied them to the stalks, to another platform. This platform too, had been built quickly and haphazardly. The town blacksmith stood upon it, his weight causing the stage to sway , and tied Alec and Jane to the pole in the middle.

As the villagers gathered wood and placed it all around the base, their children stood to watch. Some stood with smiles, plastered on their faces, while others stood and watched with curiosity. They were all expecting the twins to begin crying, screaming for mercy, but not a single tear or moan escaped their lips. Instead they stood tall, eyes wandering out and meeting the other children's eyes.

"Ah! Pain! I beg you witch -Leave me be!" A small girl began screaming, pointing at Jane. Parents began running back to their children, watching the spectacle before them.

"Mercy of God be with them!" The pastor shouted, holding his cross out to the screaming girl.

"I can see the dead woman! He is sending the dead woman after me!" Another child screamed out, one arm pointing at Alec, and his other arm pointing into thin air. Other children, also began screaming -either about feeling intense pain or seeing things that were not there.

"Burn them now! Put our children at ease!" A woman pleaded, wrapping her screaming daughter in her arms. Many parents began shouting, screaming at the pastor, the men, and the twins. Jane and Alec watched, with interested looks in their eyes. Then, the screaming mother took a torch from her husband's hand and stomped towards the platform. She stuck the fire deep into the wood, others followed her example. It took a minute for the fire to become anything more than a few burning embers, but quickly, Jane and Alec could feel the heat of the flames upon their feet.

Then out of nowhere, they saw flashes of white come from different angles. The fire grew higher. It had reached their height, but still was a few feet away due to the platform. Screams were heard, but they did not come from the twins. They were blood curdling screams of pure and intense pain. Children and adults alike. The fire grew closer, the twins closed their eyes.

Then, Jane smelled the most wonderful scent, and suddenly she felt a cool touch on her neck. Then she felt as if she were on fire, though it was different than being burned by real fire. This burning sensation was in her veins, coursing through her body. She reached for Alec's hand, and his reached for her. Alec held her hand tightly, and opened his eyes just in time to see a burgundy pair staring back into his own. A cool touch, then the burning began. It was the first time in the twins lives that something happened to one before the other. Something that was going to change their lives forever.

"Jane!"

"Alec!"

For the first time in the past two days, the twins spoke. They screamed each other's names, and squeezed each other's hands. Their yells echoed through the village, which was now silent -all screams had stopped. All the people were no more.


	2. Volturi Gets Involved

-1_I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer, (male ego crusher extraordinaire) does._

Let us travel back in time a bit, to the day after the birth of the twins, Alec and Jane.

It was nightfall, the most simple time of "day" for his kind, so he was happy to have the opportunity to slow his run down to a walk. He had been running all day, and although he never tired, when he came upon the small village, a smile appeared upon Aro's face.

It was a very good thing that it was dark outside, and that many of the villagers were inside their homes, barring the doors shut for the night. A small chuckle erupted from the throat of the traveler when he heard the wood pieces slam into each other. _As if that could stop me…_ If they had looked out their windows, and concentrated very hard on the moving object walking gallantly down the dirt road, they would surely hide under their beds from what they saw. It would be their own fight or flight instincts that would cause them to do this, one of the few things about a human that Aro admired was their natural instincts.

It was not as if he looked like a monster, on the contrary, everything about him would draw in the humans, one by one if he so chose, if he put in the minimal effort. The paper white skin that was not hidden under a mass of robes, reflected beautifully in the moonlight. He was tall, with ebony colored hair. Though his muscles were not as defined as the people who worked out in the fields, he was ten times stronger than any man in the area. Yes, everything about Aro was essentially perfect. Even the smell of him would entrance a passerby.

Lucky for these insignificant human, he was not here for them. He was just passing through on his way to find another addition to their family. He had heard that a young woman, named Heidi in the town next to this one. Felix, one of his guard members had mentioned her to him. Felix had said that this woman was breathtaking, and above that, she was a very skilled hunter, who seemed to have a sixth sense for finding prey. Aro took some time to think about it, weighing in the fact that Felix must have believed her to be useful because, usually, Felix takes all the good looking ones for himself. Then, earlier this very morning Aro was informed that Heidi had fallen ill, and it was not likely that she would live to see the sun rise again.

So, this was why he was traveling across Italy. He wanted to judge her character by the touch of his hand upon hers. To see if she was worthy enough to bring back home to his family.

When Aro had just made it to the edge of the town, Aro felt drawn to one house in particular. He had never before felt this way, which was strange due to his age. Keeping an eye out, he crept over to the window, and let his wandering eye find the habitants. His brow furrowed. This was nothing more than a new family. Sure, the male looked a bit older than the female, but it was popular during these days. He saw that the woman held two babies to her chest. This was why he had been pulled to the house? For a pair of insignificant infants?

Aro knew he must hurry to the next town, to see Heidi, before she passed, but he was too enrapt with why these twin babies had captured his interest.

He stood silent and still for two hours, when finally the woman put the two babies into a cradle for the evening. She and her husband then retired to their bedroom, leaving a small crack in the door behind them. Aro, took this as his chance to "break in".

These humans had left their door unbarred, and he was silently grateful for that as he stepped across their pitiful living area to the crib. Two sets of dark eyes opened the moment he leaned his head over their bed. For the first time in this life, he was startled. They both had a set of coal black eyes, more mysterious than his burgundy ones, which he could see reflected in their own. It was as if they were full of knowledge that they had not yet learned. How peculiar.

It befuddled his mind how petty babies could envelope him in their awkwardness. Then the unthinkable happened. The little female her fragile little arm upwards, and wrapped her hand around his forefinger. Aro saw nine months of this baby's life flash through his own mind, then its birth. He could already see that these two were connected more than anything he had every seen before. Even in the womb, they had held impenetrable conversations, without words. It was as if they already knew that they were twins, and that they had this bond.

Aro never wanted to part with these infants, he wanted to bring them back to Volterra, instead of this Heidi he was looking for, but they were far too young to be of any use. To bring them to his family would be dangerous and against the rules that he and his "brothers" had created. No. He would wait until they were grown before he brought them to Volterra to join his family. He took the other baby by the hand, and pressed his lips to them both.

"I shall return for you." He said it so quietly, and so quickly, no human ear could have comprehended it, but he knew that the twins did. Although they might not know him when he came back for them, he had a feeling that they would no longer hold any fear for themselves.

A little more than a half hour of running later, Aro did find Heidi. She was surrounded by her family members, who were rather hideous compared to her. He had to make a distraction, and quickly. His eyes searched around in the moonlight. He did not want to bring awareness of himself, but he had to get them out of their home. He struck his flint stone, their home caught fire in seconds. He watched from the window as a few people began to notice the smell, and he grimaced at how dull their senses were. How he survived before, he would never know.

Nearly the entire house was in flames before the family looked upward from their prayers. Ignorant humans.

They refused to leave the body inside the home, much to Aro's dismay. So, as they tried escaping, he held their door shut. One by one, they became unconscious, due to the smoke inhalation. That was when he opened the door, and without much effort, picked Heidi up from the mess of the bodies.

He took her into the woods, because he could already hear the other towns people awaking from their slumber. All they would find when the fire went out was charred bodies. None of them would ever have to know that the near death Heidi was missing. Near death -how incredibly ironic _that_ was.

Her breathing was labored and her heartbeat was slowing down at an alarming speed.

_If I wait to get back to Volterra, she will be dead before we reach the chamber doors. If I do it here, I might not be able to keep a hold of her after the three days, and she will massacre this village. If I do it here and run with her… people will most likely hear her screams, though we will be far gone from that spot before the vibrations reach their ears. _

_Bite and flight it is, then._

Aro pulled Heidi into a sitting position. It took very little of his muscle to hold her entire body against his arm, while he looked for the best angle. The neck was his favorite, and so it would again be the position for another victim's wounds. He used the back of his hand to push the soft, feather like, blonde hair out of her face. If she had not been so sickly, he guessed Felix to be right, she was indeed quite beautiful.

Then his teeth worked at her neck. Unfortunately, unlike the vampire legends circulating, he did not have pointed teeth. His were as hard as diamonds, and just as sharp. His teeth pierced through her skin. He felt the venom seep into her body, as blood flowed down his throat. Another member was added to the Volturi.

He and Heidi did make it back to Volterra and the rest of his family without much notice from the humans. He shut her away from the rest of his family for the last day of her change, much to the displeasure of Felix. Demetri, the excellent tracker of the Volturi, had managed to scavenge up a few humans for Heidi, and the rest of them to feed upon, as a sort of family celebration. Another member, a stronger Volturi.

Now, you may ask, what is the Volturi? The Volturi initially consisted of Aro, Caius, and Marcus in the beginning. They were the oldest of any vampires that they knew, and were dubbed the night patrons of the arts, for their love of such. Aro, with his power to see into someone's history, and know all of their thoughts since the beginning of their time, had taken up the spot as the leader. Marcus, also had a special talent. He could see relationships. Not only romantic, but loyalties, and enmity. Caius had no special talents, but was a useful member to them in his own way. As time went by, Felix and Demetri were added to the Volturi as guards. Felix, for his brute strength, and Demetri for his tracking abilities. Now Heidi, who grew into a even more beautiful vampire than most -her skill being to hunt and find the best prey.

The Volturi were known as the royal family of the vampires. Being the oldest family, strongest, and most influential, every vampire obeyed their rules, or else was destroyed. Simple as that. The Volturi was not a group to mess with by any means. Secrecy of vampires was their biggest concern. They were always looking for others with special talents that they could recruit into their ranks to become more powerful.

Now, back to Aro.

Aro explained the situation with the twins to Caius and Marcus, and they all agreed that they should wait until the twins reach their sixteenth birthdays. Anytime before that would be too soon. Marcus, was more excited of the other two, because he wanted to see the bond of which Aro told him about. He wanted to feel the connection that the twins possessed that would keep Aro entranced.

Almost twelve years later, Aro still thought about the twins, and had learned their names were Jane and Alec. Though he never made contact with them, he would visit them, and watch them. He was perplexed as to how they were still very content in each other's presence. As he watched them, he also saved them a couple of times, though he should have known better than to intervene. The last time was when Jane and Alec were alone in the woods. A snake, poisonous, was headed their way. It slithered toward Alec, and Aro grabbed it, crushing it between his fingers, though he always wondered if Jane had noticed the flash of marble skin, because she stared into thin air in awe.

Lately, on his visits he had caught word of the village believing Alec and Jane to be witches. Which he knew was absurd -there was no such thing as witches. He knew that in two days time, the villagers were going to walk to their doorstep, and take their mother and them away, for a witch trial. The Volturi would be happen to be in town that day -the entire Volturi.

He sat in his office, as aggravated as Caius was when he hadn't had a chance to feed in awhile. How dare those humans ruin his plans for Alec and Jane? Aro knew that if the village thought they were witches now, there was no way they were going to be set free. They would die in three days if he didn't save them. In rage, he slammed his fists down onto his desk, which splintered beneath his strength. _Damn those humans._ He wouldn't be able to save Jane and Alec from the entire village without killing all of the people, which is why all of them would be there. Then he would have to turn Jane and Alec, three years earlier than he had planned.

"Aro?" A seductive voice purred from his doorway. "Everything alright?"

He turned to find Heidi standing against his doorway, her wine red eyes watching him through curtains of her blonde hair.

"Yes, Heidi, just thinking…" Aro replied, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He noticed as she made her way to him, a rare smile curving her red lips upward.

"About those twins again?" Her hand ran the length of his hair. She hated Aro thinking of anyone but her, but she felt for the children -after all, how important could they be to Aro? She knew they weren't really together, or even mates, but they did have their fun, and with children around, perhaps it would change things between them.

"Yes, I'm hoping everything goes well." He enjoyed the way her velvety hand felt, but with every one of her strokes, he could see the thoughts going through her mind as if he were thinking them himself. Of course, that was how it all had started between the two of them. She flashed her thoughts in his mind, and though he was a vampire, he was still a man.

"Don't worry…" She was purring again, and her words were whispers in Aro's ear. Her other hand slid down his chest. Aro's mind was ambushed by the steamy thoughts in Heidi's mind. He lifted his head, knowing their lips would meet.

"Aro? When are we going?" Marcus stood at the door, a smirk etching itself on his face. He knew exactly what was going on between the two of them.

Aro sighed heavily, leaning as far away from Heidi as he could. He heard a growl rumbled in Heidi's throat as she left the room, running Marcus into the wall. It was like rock hitting rock. The roar of an avalanche.

"Soon."

As a matter of fact, they left exactly thirty four minutes after that word was said, and made it into the village just as the villagers were banging on _his _twin's door. Caius held his arm as they dragged the twins out of their beds in just their nightclothes. It was freezing out!

The Volturi stood and watched as the town's people disgraced Alec, Jane and their mother. Aro was pleased with the strength his family was showing, they had not killed a single human yet, which was good since they had fed the day before. The biggest surprise for them all was the way Jane and Alec acted. It was hard to believe that humans so young and fragile could have the psychological strength to put up with so much, without giving up. By the end of the day, the entire Volturi was ready to avenge their soon to be family members for the humiliation they had been put through.

As a family, they watched as Jane and Alec's mother died. The Volturi watched them struggle to save her, with no hope. _At least, now, we will not have to kill their mother to take them. _When the two finally fell asleep, Aro looked around, Demetri and Felix were gone, he groaned impatiently, believing that they had gone to kill. When they returned with a small square of cloth, he was confused.

"It's cold Aro, humans get cold," Felix whispered.

"They're not vampires," Demetri said, with a wild grin. Then, Demetri, with the sly, deviousness, of a tracker, seemed to glide across the town square, unseen, and laid the blanket over the twins, returning quickly. Aro noticed he was not breathing.

"I _am _a vampire." Demetri said, noticing Aro's suspicions.

They all stood watch that night. Each one snapping their head towards the twins if they even twitched in their sleep. When the sun came up the next morning, it was Aro who saw the stage being set up.

"They're already planning the burning," Caius said with narrowed eyes.

So the rest unfolded, each one holding the other back, as they in turn were held by someone else when two big men drug Jane and Alec by their ropes down the cold, dirt road. They watched with interest as the children began claiming ailments. Felix chuckled, rolling his eyes. Then, the fire was set. Aro nodded, and the family went to hunt.

Screams of surprise awaited them. All the humans could see were flying white blurs, then the sudden pain in their bodies. High pitched cries of pain echoed through the town. Men women and children alike. Aro quickly made his way to the stage, and grabbed the men who had been so ill mannered with Jane and Alec first, and drained them of their blood. He looked around, Marcus was working on the men he knew would protect the families, while Caius took down the cowards that tried to head for the woods. Felix took care of the women of course, while Demetri tracked down anyone who was hiding, and Heidi, she took care of the children.

The children were the most interesting to watch. They had heard stories of witches all of their lives, but had never even imagined hellions such as these. They watched , engrossed with the sight of others being murdered, before Heidi's eye turned on them. They were too frightened to move, so there they stood anchored in the spot where they would meet their doom. The small girl who had started the shouts of agony supposed to be coming from Jane, dropped to her knees to pray. Heidi grinned, pulling the child up by her hair, "You have yet to feel true pain."

The child stared at the wild eyes of the woman-demon in front of her, with eyes redder than summer roses. Then she saw her own blood flowing from her body, where the monster bit her over and over. Pain clouded her mind, then she was no more.

Aro walked through the fire quickly, and saw his twins standing, awaiting the flames. He went to Jane first. Her long dark hair was in the way of her neck, his favorite spot. He leaned close, and quickly spoke the words, "I have returned…" She would not have heard them, but she must have felt his breath, because Jane perked right up. He slid her hair from her neck, and bit. He couldn't help but notice the sweet, sugary taste of her blood and had the urge to drain her completely, until he remembered that it was his Jane. He used all of his strength to pull himself away from her and let his venom do its job. She had been the first one who hadn't screamed when he bit her. Instead, as his venom worked through her blood system, she squeezed her brother's hand.

As though he knew what to expect, Alec opened his eyes. Aro felt as if Alec could see into his soul with those dark eyes. Those eyes that would soon burn as brightly as his own. He bit Alec quickly, as well. He would not allow himself the time to enjoy Alec's blood, in fear that he would not be able to put the boy down if he did. Then, Aro stepped back to admire his work.

The twins screamed each other's names. Then all was silent. He checked over his back, the village was as quiet as a graveyard, except for the roaring flames that were coming closer.

He ripped the roped that bound Jane and Alec to the stage, and pulled them to his chest as he jumped high above the fire, and landed as softly as possible on the ground. Jane and Alec were holding him onto him tightly, silent tears running down their quickly dimming rosy cheeks. He tore his eyes away from them and saw the other members of the Volturi walking towards him, all of their eyes as red as the blood that coursed through their systems. They were all looking at him intently.

"Is it done?" Heidi asked, already knowing the answer. Aro nodded. His thoughts were being focused right now on the pain the twins felt. He could feel it all.

"Let us get them into one of these houses. If ay humans show up, Caius can take care of them," Marcus said pointing to the empty village before them, bodies scattered upon the street.

"Felix, you, Demetri, and Heidi will hunt for Jane and Alec. Bring plenty of humans. We will all be hungry and these two…" his voice drifted as he looked at them, "They will drink plenty."

When the three who were hunting disappeared into the trees around the village, Caius left to wander the village, interested in seeing what they had left behind. Marcus ushered Aro, still holding the twins tightly to his body, into another home. As he placed them into a bed, he had to pry their arms away from them -it was difficult, they were already getting stronger. Alec and Jane endured the pain without screaming, though Aro knew they were on the inside, he had seen it.

Marcus stood in the door way, leaning against it nonchalantly, until he caught Aro's attention.

"These children, they have a relationship I have never seen before. Already they are in love with each other Aro, nothing romantic of course. It is so strong, even I am puzzled by its greatness. Deeper than love, more heedless than loyalty, stronger than a whole army of newborns. I wonder if one could even live without the other…"

The two elder vampires looked back at the twins, Jane and Alec, both wondering the same thing. How unyielding was their connection, and what would happen to one if something happened to the other?

Alec and Jane were holding each other, arms wrapped tightly around the others body, shivering, and staring at their two elders silently.

Aro, winced. Hopefully they would never have to know the wrath and pain if one lost the other. It would be a dark endless day for the world.


	3. Alec the Master of Illusions

_AN: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer (the creator of sadistic midget vampires) does. A special thanks goes out to Karolina and Jen, my own little Jane and Alec, for helping me out with this, and of course, Benjaro, who puts up with the silly things we say. I hope I am an excellent godmother. Ha. _

Alec blinked his eyes slowly, staring at the two men standing in the doorway. They kept glancing over at him and Jane. He wrapped his arm tighter around his twin sister, though he knew that whatever these men had planned on doing to them was already done. The one with the dark hair was the reason his veins felt as though they had fire running through them.

After two, long, agonizing days of pain, Alec was surprised that to find that the fire was cooling, and was slowly becoming more like ice.

"Jane?" Alec whispered. He hadn't spoken at all in that last fifty five hours, and now that his pain had subsided enough for him to speak without whimpering, he had to check on her before anything else.

"Mmm?"

He looked over to where he had heard the small sound generate, and barely recognized the girl he had been with since birth. Although they had both always been fair skinned, Jane's skin now was pale. Not sickly pale though, now her skin was as reflective as the moon. Her eyes, that had once been coal black like his, were now swirled with a dark red color.

"Alec!" Jane said, in a hurried, but hushed tone. She was looking at him as though he were a stranger, and not the same person she had spent everyday of her life with. He felt afraid -what was happening to them? He reached out to grasp hold of her hand, like he had always done, but his movements were much quicker than they had ever been. This surprised him, but not as much as the color of his skin did. He was startled, and a bit soothed, to find that his skin matched Jane's.

"Your eyes Alec, they aren't like mine anymore. You have burgundy eyes." Jane told him, her voice not sounding as frightened as his thoughts had been when he had noticed hers. Instead, her voice sounded fascinated. Alec was trying to piece everything together, but was having a hard time doing so. He had a strange new feeling in the back of his head that made him feel on edge.

Alec and Jane both turned their heads towards the door of the room they were in, someone was coming. Three men entered the bedroom, the two men with dark hair, that Alec recognized from the first day, and another with white hair. Alec's brow wrinkled as he noticed something similar between these three men and he and his sister. Their skin was also pale, but different from his own, theirs was more translucent, but not at the same time. The men also had the red eyes, but they didn't just have red swirls. From where Alec was sitting he could see that the entire iris was blood red.

"Jane, Alec, welcome." Alec eyed the man who was speaking to them. He looked familiar. Alec remembered him being the one who had caused him the pain that he had gone through, but there was something about him. Alec didn't feel afraid of him. Biting down on his bottom lip, Alec looked over at Jane, but he was a bit disgruntled to discover she wasn't looking back at him, like she usually would be doing. Her eyes were running over the men in front of them.

"What am I now?" Jane said in an awestruck tone. Alec looked over at his twin, appalled. Where had that question even come from? Usually, they always were thinking about the same thing -it had been one of those twin traits. His head snapped back over to the three men, as the blonde one began chuckling.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that little Jane," the dark haired man said, stepping forward. "My name is Aro, head of the Volturi-

"What is the Volturi?" Alec asked, interrupting the man.

"All in good time young Alec, all in good time. These to are Caius, and Marcus." As Aro spoke their names, Caius, the blonde, and Marcus, the other dark haired one stepped forward. Alec nodded respectively, then turned back to Aro. Aro was reaching out, reaching out to touch Alec, instinctively, he pulled his small, ivory hand away, with a scowl on his face. With a understanding smile on his face, Aro turned his hand to Jane. Alec expected her to imitate his own action, so when Jane reached her hand out to touch Aro's, Alec was stunned. He saw Aro's large hand cover his sister's tiny one.

"You're both wondering about that feeling; that need you are not sure how to fulfill. You want to know what I've done to you. Who I am, and what we are." Alec listened carefully as Aro spoke. It was like he could read Alec's mind through touching Jane. Alec sighed contently, at least he and Jane still had that.

"Aro, we have that humans!"

Alec turned to find a woman. A very beautiful, enticing woman standing in the door way of the room. _Humans? Humans for what? Humans? Humans… _Alec felt as if he had a monster in his body, and the more he repeated the word human, the more awake it became.

"Ahh… Heidi. Have Felix and Demetri returned? Yes, here they are." Two more men, large, burly men walked through the door. "Well, now that the whole family is here, I believe it is the right time to tell you both what has happened."

"Jane, Alec, please, do not be frightened with what I am about to tell you…" Alec leaned forward. He was eager to learn, but at the same time, he was unsure of himself, and what his future may be.

"Since there is no simpler way to tell you, the only way to begin is to try to explain what you have become. You two, like the six of us, are blood drinkers." Alec stared in disbelief at the man. What on earth was a blood drinker? He had heard the phrase used in the town -it had something to do with witches and the sort, but Alec knew that he was not a witch, and Jane was certainly no witch either. Still though, when Aro said the word blood, the monster living inside of him perked its ears.

"That is what I need!" Jane said, her voice sounding as if she had known that fact before Aro had even mentioned it. Alec remained silent. He had to admit, what Jane said had sounded right.

"Yes, Jane. That feeling you have is your thirst for blood. Human blood, but please little one, let me finish. Our thirst does come with a price-"

"Dead humans." Alec said so suddenly, even he wondered where the sound had come from. For them to drink human blood would mean that humans had to die. Unfortunately for the humans, the more Aro talked about blood, the more he noticed the emptiness inside of him churning… he needed blood, soon.

"Well, yes Alec," Aro started, "but no. The price is our lives. You are no longer among the living. If you have noticed, you no longer have a heartbeat. Your pale skin, and red eyes, they are the marks of a blood drinker -a vampire. The color in your eyes will go darker as you grow thirstier, and will return to this color after you feed…"

The rest of Aro's speech was lost to Alec. His attention was now set on the fact that he and his sister were both dead now. Like their mother, they had perished, but unlike her, they had not gone to the Almighty's kingdom as they had read about in the Bible. They were here, on Earth. Alec felt his unbeating heart fall in his chest. When would they be reunited with their beloved mother? He looked over to Jane, his twin, his best friend, and only family in the whole world. She looked pleased with what they had become and their fate, did she not even realize what it meant?

"So we will live forever and never age?" He heard her ask in astonishment. She sounded completely thrilled. Live forever? On Earth? Alec assumed he had missed an important piece of the speech, but at the moment his thoughts were wandering.

"We have brought you humans to feed upon, for your first time." The beautiful woman was speaking again, and she had humans. Humans had blood. The monster's need quickly overruled Alec's thoughts of his dead mother, his sister's amazement, and even his own death.

The one they called Heidi led three grown men into the room that they were all now standing in. Alec could hear their blood rushing through their veins as they looked around at the eight, attractive, pale beings. He could smell it, and it was luring him in like a fine piece of candy.

Alec felt himself jump up from where he had been sitting, and land on top of one of the biggest men. He hands grasped the man's arms tightly as they both fell to the ground. With his peripheral vision he watched as Aro and the others stepped backwards, and the other two men scurried around the room. Jane took it as her chance to grab one of them by the arm, and Alec heard the snapping of bones as she threw him to the ground.

Alec looked down at the man's face. He was afraid, but then again what grown man wouldn't be when a child was able to knock him down to the floor with such force that it felt as if all of the air in his lungs had been pushed out? Alec saw the vein, right under the throat -before Alec knew it, he was ripping away the man's skin with his teeth, and he felt warm blood running down his throat. The taste was shockingly pleasant. He let the warm liquid slide down his throat, as the monster in his stomach drank each drop up happily. All too soon, the man's veins were empty, and Alec stood, letting the lifeless body fall to the floor.

He saw Jane still sitting on top of her victim, drinking peacefully. Alec heard the chattering teeth of the other man, who had just witnessed his two brother's murders. Alec slowly walked towards the man, wanting his blood. He heard the thud of Jane's prey as it hit the floor. _I could share this man with Jane. She is, after all, my Jane. _His monster roared. It had not had its fill, and even the thought of only drinking half of this man's blood was making it angry. No, Alec would have to have this man all to himself…

He turned to Jane. The look in her eye told him that she was planning the same thing he was. They had never before fought over anything. Now, he would not even give up a single drop of blood for her, when only three days ago he was willing to die instead of her.

Jane came at him, with her hands out, ready to attack. He wanted the blood, but he would never be able to hurt her. He closed his eyes tightly. In his mind, he pictured himself, but not just one of him. In his mind he was surrounded by hundreds of himself. As many that would fit in the tiny house. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was surrounded by mirror images of himself. He saw Jane standing where she had taken her first step, looking overwhelmed. He smirked, and his mirrors smirked. Jane began attacking them all, but as soon as she touched one, it vanished and another reappeared in another place.

He turned, and ducked behind one of his copies, rushing towards the man who had feinted, due to the commotion. Alec wasted no time in finishing the man off -not sparing one drop of blood. Feeling full, he turned back to the room, and saw Jane still trying to fight her way through the maze of his illusions. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes once more. He imagined all of the copies disappearing, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that they had all vanished. Jane looked from Alec, to the lifeless corpse on the ground.

Feeling eyes upon him, Alec turned to the group of adult vampires, who all stared at him in admiration.

_Let me know what you all think. ;) I know this isn't Alec's canon ability, seeing as we don't know what it is yet, but Stephenie says it's the reason te Volturi haven't been beat yet, and I think the powe of creating illusions would be pretty powerful. Jane's will come up later!_


	4. Jane the Angel of Death

_AN: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer (Queen of the Volturi) does. This chapter is dedicated to my Nox friends. All of them, vampires, humans, and werewolves alike. If any of you out there are interested, and like role playing, I belong to an excellent site, equinoxrpg .com (without the space between the rpg and the part) __It's a new site, but we're becoming more popular, and there are still canon characters available. So, enough of my propaganda -lets get on to the story._

Jane felt the last drops of blood flow out of the man's veins and into her mouth. She wanted more. No -she _needed _more blood. She looked up out of the corner of her eye, and saw that Alec was already trying to make his way towards the other human man. A small growl rumbled in her throat, as she started making her way toward them. She saw Alec turn to her, it looked as if he was going to put up a fight for the blood claim.

_Ha! He was barely paying attention when Aro was telling us about our new lives, he knows nothing about what we really are and what we can do. _A grin curved the corners of Jane's lips up into a disturbing, grim, sneer. Alec was her twin, and she loved him dearly, but this man belonged to her, and she alone would feast on his blood. With cat like reflexes, she raised her arms, and took her first step toward Alec. Then, suddenly, she found herself surrounded by hundreds of mirror images of him.

Everywhere she turned, she saw one, and they all moved the same. She had no idea what was happening. Aro had not mentioned that they could split themselves. She jumped at the one she thought was her brother, but the moment her fingers touched him, it vanished. It was like a never ending maze, and she was quickly becoming frustrated with her thirst. Growling loudly, she attacked another, but it too dissolved in her hands.

She looked to the door, where she saw the older vampires watching. By the look on their faces, she could easily see that they were impressed with Alec. Alec, who had been rude to them. Alec who did not even seem mildly pleased with what they had given him. Jane suddenly felt embarrassed at herself. She began swiping her arms at every Alec in sight, over and over again, hoping that by some chance she would take a chunk out of the real one and regain the attention she had acquired earlier.

Then, as quickly as the mirror-Alecs appeared, they were gone. Jane looked up and saw Alec's eyes practically glowing burgundy as he let the body slip from his hands. He had beaten her. Her eyes darted to Aro and the others. All eyes, but her own, were on Alec, he had impressed them.

Her frustration, and thirst built up inside of her, and like a firecracker with a short fuse, she exploded. She walked towards the door, and when she reached the door, crowded by all of the older vampires, she pushed them out of the way. She watched amused, as their bodies flew in all directions. The sound of their bodies hitting the ground was like an avalanche. _Well, they were right about me being stronger than them, lets see if I'm faster._

She took off running. Without a clue as to where she was headed. They had, indeed, been right about her being fast. She barely even saw the trees as she ran through them into the woods. The faint smell of blood pressed her legs forward. It grew stronger and stronger as she raced, North, then East. Then, Jane heard the soft sound of a child's voice, singing. Her pace slowed as the sound became louder.

Jane saw that she had somehow managed to find her way to a farmhouse, and there was a small girl, near her age, singing sweetly to a doll. Although she had a nice voice, it wasn't the girl's singing that drew Jane in. The girl's blood, it smelled of wild honey. Jane stepped forward, but the girl did not hear her, for Jane's footsteps were as light as feathers. This time, Jane didn't have to worry about sharing.

"Hello…" Jane said melodiously. Even she was surprised by the tone of her voice. It seemed so kind, and inviting. The girl stopped singing, and dropped her doll, as she stared at Jane. Jane looked down at herself.

"Are you an angel?" The girl asked in wonder. Jane was still wearing her white night dress, and with her skin as pale and reflective as the moon, her dark hair, waving around her shoulders, and her deep red eyes, she most certainly did look like a being from another world.

Jane ignored the girl's question. She wanted to step forward, and take the girl's hand in her own, but that would mean instant death for the girl, and Jane hadn't finished playing yet. "What is your name?"

The girl bit her bottom lip, and looked nervously at Jane. Her human instincts were telling her to run, but the girl standing in front of her looked so much like the angels her mother described from the Holy Book, that she would not allow herself to go. "My name is Christina… and this is my doll, I call her Meg."

Jane grinned. She would have that doll later. "Do you have parents, Christina?" This girl unexpectedly began to remind her of the children that had attacked her days before.

"Yes, my mother's name is Laura and my papa's name is Michael…" The girl began to look afraid, as if she might try to make a run for it. Jane took this as her moment to step forward and take hold of the girl's arm. The girl tried to pull away from the cold.

"Do you want to fly to Heaven Christina?" Jane asked in her sweet voice. Her breath sent chills down Christina's spine, and Jane felt as goose bumps raised upon her arm. Her blood was running through her body quickly, and Jane knew she must do this quickly if she wanted all of the information she needed.

"Can my mother and papa come too? They're only in the house." That was the information Jane needed. There were two more people in the house. If Jane could get all three on her own, surely that would impress the vampires.

"You will all being going to Heaven today…" Jane pulled Christina closer and sank her teeth into the girl's neck. As Jane suckled at the blood, she watched as the doll, Meg, fell to the ground. Her body was much smaller than the man's, so it emptied much sooner than his had, and before long, Christina's body fell limply next to her doll's.

Jane picked up the doll, and used her fingers to brush through its hair made from scraps of cloth. As she wandered up to the small house, she began humming the tune she had heard Christina humming when she approached. Carelessly, she walked into the house, as if she belonged there.

"Christina?" Jane looked up as a man spoke. He was sitting next to the fireplace, and he had begun staring down at her. He had angry eyes, ones that went from Jane, to the doll in her hands. Jane reached out to him, as if offering the doll, but when he went to take it, she pulled it back, and grabbed his arm instead. She sank her teeth into his wrist and drank as he screamed in pain. Soon, like all of the others, he was dead, and Jane felt as strong as ever. She left him sitting in the chair by the fire.

_Where is the woman? _Jane asked herself as she looked around the room.

"Michael? Michael why were you screaming? Where is Christina?"

Jane saw a woman come out of a back room she had not noticed at first. At once Jane went to the woman, but then she noticed the woman's eyes. They were like milk, all white. Jane realized that this woman, Laura, was blind.

"Michael? Christina? Where are you?" She began waving her arms about, bumping into the table in front of her as she franticly tried to discover the reason for her husband's screams. Jane had to move out of her way, so the woman wouldn't touch her, but somehow -the woman discovered a presence in the room. "Who is there? Michael? Christina? Please, this is no longer funny."

Jane found that she was no longer thirsty, and she did not want to be the one to kill the blind woman. So -Jane walked through the doorway, outside. Leaving the woman calling out to her dead husband and daughter.

_At least I did not kill her. If she dies it will be because of her own doing._

Jane clutched the doll in her hand, and skipped back into the woods, humming her song. She could still hear the woman's calls as she made her way back to village where her brother and the other vampires were. She was full, and now calm. She had done something Alec hadn't. She had found her own prey, and fed herself. She no longer cared about his little talent.

_-Let me know what you think... I like this chapter. I think it shows how Jane is now wrapped up into the world of vampires. She is already thinking of them as nothing more than food and pawns in her games._


End file.
